


coral

by unicornball



Series: Colors [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, M/M, Season 12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Dean knocked lightly on Cas’ door and peeked into the room, ready to say goodnight.


  But his mom was in there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's color:_  
>  Coral  
> cor·al (/ˈkôrəl)
> 
> a reddish or pinkish shade of orange.
> 
> _Season 12 spoilers because I'm still just a little stuck on that moment... Little bit of Mary & Cas time because I think they're gonna be good in-laws lol_
> 
> _Enjoy._

Dean knocked lightly on Cas’ door and peeked into the room, ready to say goodnight.

But his mom was in there.

The usually bare room had some personality to it now; a Tiffany style lamp on the desk, a coral bedspread smoothed neatly over the twin mattress, clothes hanging in the closet.

It was nice, his mom settling in and all, but the absence of Cas had his chest feeling tight, his stomach heavy. He'd barely managed a smile when his mom looked up at him curiously.

He said a quiet ‘goodnight’ before heading to his room, steps and heart heavy. Why would Cas give up his room? Was he just gonna leave? Why didn't he say anything, dammit? Did Cas assume he wasn't wanted now that his mom was here? He'd thought Cas knew better, that their moment earlier—

That Cas knew by now how much Dean needed him. Wanted him.

He nearly walked into Cas when he opened his bedroom door. He frowned with confusion; why was Cas in his room? Cas’ trenchcoat and suit jacket were tossed over his chair, black shoes tucked neatly under.

Dean's pulse thudded in his ears when Cas smiled, shy and tentative, and stepped closer. He couldn't help staring. Looking down at Cas’ socked feet, gaze roaming up to see white sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up. It'd been too long since he'd seen Cas make himself comfortable here and it eased that heavy feeling. He met Cas’ eyes again for a long, quiet moment they just looked at each other.

“Why did you give my mom your room?” Dean asked, trying to calm his heart rate. It didn't mean what he thought, it couldn't. Cas was just here to say goodnight before he fucked off again. The promise to ‘speak later’ after they'd nearly kissed could've meant anything. His mom nearly walking in on them had been the first time since she'd come back that Dean wished she hadn't. The guilt was quick to follow and he’d had to walk away, feeling Cas’ gaze on his retreating back the entire time. He'd needed some time alone to think.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, gaze intent on Dean. Dean looked wary, but there was a bright spark of hope, too. A hope that lit in his own chest; hope that he hadn't made a mistake, that he hadn't overstepped. He didn't have much to settle into Dean's space, a way to make it their space. Theirs—something he wanted since he'd been welcomed at the Bunker but didn't know how to ask for. The moment he saw Dean alive, he knew waiting wasn't something he could do any longer. Not since he'd barely restrained himself from kissing Dean and went for a tight hug instead, disbelieving and unable to keep the emotion out of his voice.

He'd made up his mind when Mary hadn't asked where he was staying, her eyes darting to Dean's room without comment. Her smile had been small but warm, her hand gentle and tentative when she gave his arm a squeeze before she went into her room for the evening. He'd shown her to his usual room since it was close to Dean's; he knew dean would want to keep her close for a while yet. He managed to help her find a few things to make the room a little more homey, content when she’d looked around the room with something akin to satisfaction. He knew she was still adjusting—coming to terms with everything that had changed since she'd been alive—so he didn't want to overwhelm her and bid her goodnight before quietly slipping out.

He'd placed his few belongings in Dean's room and waited for Dean to come back. He hoped it was enough to get his message across.

Dean was still staring at him, his expression carefully blank now. He stepped closer and placed his palm on Dean's chest, smiling a little when Dean leaned into the touch without hesitation. He knew if they hadn't been interrupted Dean wouldn't have stopped the kiss. He nearly leaned in for another.

“I hoped I could stay here,” Castiel said. Dean's shaky smile made the effort worthwhile, even if he was still anxious for the reaction. Dean wasn't saying no or pushing him away.

Dean needed a long moment to settle himself, overwhelmed for a moment. He cleared his throat, trying to get control of himself and get some words past the sudden lump in his throat. Cas was patient as ever but he could see the hesitance in the way he squinted a little, leaning a little closer to get a better read on things. He didn't want to mess this up, not now that Cas had reached out and taken the first step.

“Sure, Cas. But I get the left side of the bed.” Cas’ smile was a huge, gummy, eye crinkling thing that did all sorts of embarrassing things to his insides. Still. Dean hoped he'd see more of it.

Castiel nodded his acquiescence, affecting a somber expression on his face. He didn't need sleep but he'd still gladly take the offer.

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
